


Longing

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [93]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Alexa reflects





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 72. space

Alexa Woods had never set her eyes on space or the seas as her frontier to explore. The ice was all she had needed to be challenged.

Then everyone she had been charged to protect had been murdered, either by those snake aliens… or Scar's people. Scar himself had killed the one that had hired her, probably others.

She'd killed one, to save him from the serpent killing him.

She stared ahead at the star fields, far from Earth, waiting for Scar to return from something with the elders.

She would survive, maybe even thrive, and long for the ice.


End file.
